Talk About A Guy Named Shinta
by grlquit46
Summary: She sings and has a band. But here comes some nerd to change her life...wait a minute! Is Jin'eh her dad!
1. Her worst day

Hi! I'm just new here and I was wondering if you would like to read some thing different. Anyway, as you read my story, try to send me reviews about some grammatical errors (if there is any!) or there is something that twisted your mind or etc. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: As all fan fic writers say, we don't own the characters included in the fan fics we mostly type out! As for me, I don't own RK and the characters included in the fan fic. I kinda screw up the characters for the purpose of the story. If ever there is a band named Beautiful Sakura or anything related, I'm so sorry! I'm asking permission to use your band name and this is just indeed a big guess! I really don't know if there is any thing like that. Anyway...enjoy reading!

Beautiful Sakura...a famous band in Japan. Known for its pop, rock and slow songs that they compose. The band consists of a raven-haired girl, a guy with cold eyes, a tall and chocolate-eyed guy and a noisy and fun-filled girl with a long braid. Time came that this band fell apart...the reason? It was because of love...

Months after the band crashed into pieces, all the people could do is just...

Talk About The Guy Named Shinta... Chapter 1 

It was morning and students were in their respective schools. The lead singer of the Beautiful Sakura, Kaoru, along with her band mates studies at College of Tokyo (one of my best wild guesses...if ever there is, then I'm asking permission to use this school's name and its characteristics.). Kaoru was at their science room, starting at the subject of Physics with their teacher, Toki-sensei.

Kaoru impatiently tapped her foot on her table's leg. It was making her seatmate get irritated.

"Excuse me, Kaoru-dono..."

Kaoru looked at her left, it was her red-haired seatmate Shinta that was calling her.

"What?!" Kaoru replied, giving Shinta a smug look.

"The noise you're making irritates me, de goza ruyo..." Shinta answered, planting a smile on his lips. Whenever people say bad things about this man on their backs, Shinta could do nothing but smile. He is after all, a nerd...

"Is that so?" Kaoru scowled, "I can't do anything!"

The students in the physics room were doing an activity, which was on their book. Shinta was answering the last question and was about to solve the problem when Kaoru's foot toppled his concentration.

Shinta nodded and smiled. "You're not doing anything?" he asked.

"No?!" Kaoru replied, her patience was getting lower than zero. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Maybe I could help you in the activity...I'm nearly finished...do you mind me to help you?" Shinta asked politely. Just as I said, he won't grumble with others and tries to walk away from fights. But it seems like that trouble comes to him.

Kaoru rolled her eyes and gave out a heavy sigh. "Ok..."

Shinta nodded and smiled again, looking at his paper and searched for the first question he just answered. "Let's see...number one,..." he mumbled.

Kaoru motioned her seat towards, Shinta and looked at his paper.

Her eyes opened wide on what she saw. Shinta's paper was full and hers wasn't, just her name and the date that day.

The numbers written at Shinta's paper made her head ache.

Shinta kept on babbling the solution to the first question and how to do it but Kaoru just lifted her pen and wrote what she saw. She was, yup! Cheating...

"Kaoru!"

Kaoru and her seatmate looked up to see who it was, it her teacher. Toki-sensei eyed Kaoru and then she stood up, walking towards her.

She snatched Kaoru's paper from her and scanned it. Her eyes worked their way towards Kaoru's writing and gave back the paper to its rightful owner.

"I allow teaching but I don't allow cheating!" Toki-sensei snapped, pointing a finger at Kaoru.

"ok, ok..." Kaoru mumbled, taking the paper and played with her pen with her fingers.

Toki faced Shinta and gave him a sharp look. "And also, never let others cheat on your work..." she said.

Shinta nodded and gave her a sweet smile, but Toki-sensei rejected the warm expression on Shinta's face and squirmed back into her desk. She took another glance at Kaoru and then looked at her class record, marking something.

Kaoru saw what Toki-sensei did and sighed. So much for not being alert.

"...darn it..." Kaoru mumbled.

"You should listen to me...not look at your paper." Shinta instructed Kaoru. "And I told you that I would help you...not give you the answers."

Kaoru nodded dumbly and started to write at the unfinished sentence she was about to.

Minutes later, Toki-sensei stood up, making the whole class look at her.

She took the chalk that rested at her desk and walked towards the blackboard. She wrote something on it, assignment.

The class took out their notebooks and wrote what was on the board.

"I consider this as a project..." Toki-sensei announced. "Work this with your seatmate..."

On the end of the last sentence, Shinta and Kaoru looked at each other.

"You?!" Kaoru groaned, feeling miserable.

"This is nice, Kaoru-dono..." Shinta commented cheerfully.

Kaoru gave out a heavy sigh and crossed her arms under her breasts as she stared out the window. Darn! Her day was totally ruined! First, she was scolded and next her seatmate, which she considers as the worst, will be her partner for a certain assignment!!!

"You may leave now..."Toki-sensei announced, as the bell rung.

"AH! Frig!!!!" Kaoru thought as she stood up and packed her things. "This is indeed the worst day of my life!!!"

Ah!! That was great isn't it? There, try some reviews or comments okay? Thanks!

Wait for the next chapter!! Love you all! :)


	2. Sweet game

Hey guys! I'm back and thank you for the reviews on the previous chapter! Anyway, messages for those who send reviews will be shown at the end of each chapter. So...ciao!! And enjoy! 

Disclaimer: This is just simple...I don't own RK and mostly, its characters and their behavior! I screwed up most of them just for the purpose of the story. If you have any comments or suggestion, send it to me on my email add or thru reviews. Thanks and that's all!

Summary for the previous chapter: 

It was another day in College of Tokyo when Kaoru has this day as the worst. She was partnered with the so-called nerd and then their teacher, Toki-sensei, scolded her. The lead singer could do nothing but grumble...

Talk About The Guy Named Shinta... Chapter 2 

Kaoru walked out of the room and headed towards the Science room, it was her last class.

As she entered the room, she searched for Sano and spotted him sitting amongst a few buddies of hers. Then, she walked straight towards the empty seat beside Sanosuke.

Sano was her boyfriend. They were together for almost two years and they decided to get married after college instantly. Sanosuke's father, Saitoh, agreed on the terms as Kaoru's dad also did.

"Hey." Sano began, draping an arm over Kaoru's slim shoulders. "How's Physics?"

Kaoru rolled her eyes and leaned her face on Sano's cheek, planting a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Physics?" she asked. "Great...very great." Kaoru slumped back into her seat as she clasped Sano's hand. She looked at a few of the students that were going in and out of the room, the students made her dizzy. Then, she stared at Sano, whose chocolate eyes rested on her slim figure.

"It doesn't look great...I could tell..." Sano replied, giving Kaoru an empty smile.

"Alright!" Kaoru replied, raising one of her hand. "You got me!...I think I'm going to fail!!!" She looked at the desk in front of her, as she placed her hand down on her lap.

Sano let go of Kaoru's hand and took her chin. Kaoru looked at Sano with a quiet face.

"What?" Kaoru asked, her eyes staring at her beloved.

"Nothing...cheer up...I know you'll pass if you do better..." Sano commented, letting go of her chin and slid his hand on hers, clasping it once more.

Kaoru smiled at Sano, giving him a look of trust and happiness. Her sweet smile made the man she loved plant a smile of his own face. Their eyes gaze at each other, as if playing a game: Laugh or Stare.

"You want to play that game again huh?" Sano asked Kaoru, not letting his eyes move out of Kaoru's orb's way.

Kaoru erased her smile and stared deeply into Sano's eyes, wishing that she would win. "Yup..."

Their rules were just simple. Stare at each other, trying not to laugh. If he/she laughs first, he/she will kiss the other. Simple right? They created that game a few months ago, when it was their seventeenth monthsarry.

Silence passed between them and their serious faces tried not to barf out a laugh or quiver.

Then finally, Sano laughed hard. He couldn't beat Kaoru at that game.

"You're good!" Sano told Kaoru, trying to stifle his giggles.

Kaoru locked a strand of hair into behind her ear and shrugged. "I'm the best..." she replied. "Where's my kiss?"

Sano smiled and leaned his face nearer to his, Kaoru stared once again at the chocolate brown eyes. He leaned more, then he finally captured Kaoru's lips, taking its sweetness. His tongue wrestled with others as he smiled. It wasn't the type of kiss Kaoru was expecting but it was fine for her...this was what she always wanted...

As their lips parted, Kaoru smiled at Sano.

"I love you..." Sano murmured, as he squirmed back into his seat (I know that almost all college schools prohibit this behavior but in this case, the couple doesn't get caught. Haha! ï).

Finally, Genzai-sensei, their Science teacher, came in, with books enveloped into his arms.

"Good afternoon class...I'm sorry I was late..." he apologized.

The whole class replied their cheerful good afternoon, a few added comments that the sensei's lateness was fine for them.

Minutes later, the class was given an activity. It was easy, despite the open books on their desks and the solutions to the problems were showed.

Then, finally the bell rang, most of the students closed their books and packed their things to leave.

"Let's do the rest of the activity tomorrow..." Genzai-sensei announced.

A few of the students made their way outside and bid goodbyes to their sensei, but mostly to their peeps, their friends.

Kaoru walked towards the exit, with Sano's hand grasping at hers. They looked sweet and it made the girls who saw her green in envy. Sano was known in the school as a heartthrob, when he was single, girls would rush over him and try to make moves but there was a girl that caught his heart...Megumi.

His relation with Megumi didn't last for a year, and then months later; Sano met Kaoru, a girl known for her beautiful voice and cheer full spirit. Her innocence made its way to Sano's heart and it made the boy's heart move. He courted Kaoru and then they became a couple weeks later.

They mostly fight but Kaoru's best friend, Misao, was always there to bring them back. As for now, Misao's help wasn't required just to bring the two back, the two could do it by theirselves.

As the two lovers reached the exit of the school, they bade each other goodbye with a kiss. Then, Sano left with his own set of friends and waved at Kaoru then he continued his walk. Sano liked Kaoru in a special way, She was strict and gentle, and that was enough for Sano to change his bad behavior.

Kaoru waited for her friends as she tapped her foot on the cement floor of the school. A few students were familiar with her and most of them don't need autographs or pictures, a good word from her was just fine for them.

After waiting, Kaoru felt a tap on her shoulder, it was Misao. Behind her were Kaoru's other friends, Megumi and Yumi. Megumi was talking to some one that was described as Snow White, since her skin was lighter than ivory and her hair was as black as her eyes. She tied her hair in a lose ponytail and she was normal looking than other girls.

"Megumi-chan." Kaoru began, "Shall we go now?"

Megumi looked at Kaoru then at the girl she was talking to. She gave Kaoru a signal to wait. "Just tell okasan that I will be joining my friends..." Megumi told the girl beside her.

The girl nodded and then she left, heading towards a bench were Shinta was sitting.

Megumi looked at Kaoru and smiled. "Let's go." She answered.

Kaoru smiled and searched for her cell phone in her bag. As she found the phone, she dialed her driver's number and told him to come and pick them up.

Shinta was waiting for his father's car, he wasn't allowed to commute and his mother was sick, which makes him worry.

"Is this chair taken?" a voice asked.

Shinta looked at the person and saw a girl that was almost white as snow. Her hair was tied on a lose ponytail and her lips were red as apple. Then, he smiled. "Oh! No...it's free! You can sit down here..." he answered, patting the seat beside him.

The girl sat down, resting her bag on her lap and sighed. She looked at her sister and her friends, they were nice people but people say that they were the worst. But she doesn't believe in such rumors, they are after all...rumors...

Shinta was looking at his math test book and studied. Even though the test would be in just two days away, he was eager to study. He loved studying and passing was his goal.

He heard giggling voices and a car that stopped a bit far away from him. As he looked up, he saw Kaoru and her friends enter her limo.

Author's notes:

Hey! Here's what you guys were waiting for!

Ditzclues- hey, I heard about your story but don't worry! I know there will be more people that will read your fic, just try to create a catchy story with a catchy title ok? That's good! Juz keep on chatting! I'll add you in my friendster, don't worry! And yes, I'm a filipina so, we're just the same, right? Haha! Lav yah!

rain angst- about Kaoru's attitude, it's part of my story but don't worry, just keep on reading some chapters and you'll notice what Kaoru really is inside! Ok? Thanks for reading and also the reviews! Lav yah!

winged spirit-kitsune – hey! Here's the next chapter you've been waiting for and thanks for the review! I like the way how I write the story too! Do you have a story? I love to read some! I'm some kind-of-a bookworm! Haha! Lav yah! Thanks!


	3. A cute cift

Hey! I'm back! I have something to tell you guys, that I will be posting my next chapter after a week (next next week I mean.) I'm sorry that this news might disappoint you, (If ever!! ï ) but I have upcoming exams...gotta study!!! So, I updated this chapter, which was supposed to be posted next week. Anyway, enjoy reading and my messages to the reviewers are placed after the story! Thank you!! ï Disclaimer: RK and all of its characters are not mine!!! I just created this story and included its characters for this story's purpose! Most of the character's actions or attitudes are not as applied to this story but I kinda screwed them up for the purpose of the story....thanks for the cooperation! Chapter 3 

Kaoru finds herself in a restaurant, with her friends. The restaurant was their property and her sister, Tsubame, was one of the waitresses in there. She waited for her sister to come to their table and bring their menus.

Unlike Megumi, Kaoru treated her sister as if she really loved her. When Kaoru comes home from the mall, she always has something for her and Tsubame was glad...glad to have such a caring sister like Kaoru.

Every night, Kaoru and Tsubame exchanged stories, about school and what they think about that day. Tsubame spilled out that she liked the band's drummer, Misao, and hopes to meet her very soon. Whenever Kaoru has gigs or simple concerts, Tsubame was busy.

As Tsubame arrived, she handed out each of the girls the menus. As she handed the menus to each, her heart beated faster when she handed the menu to her favorite member of Beautiful Sakura. Misao and the others looked at Kaoru, meaning that they couldn't decide what to eat since Kaoru will pay for the food.

"Can't think of anything, eh?" Kaoru told them, putting down the menu in front of her. "I think we'll order the special, sister dearest." Kaoru told Tsubame.

Tsubame smiled and took the menu from her friends and hurried her way to the counter to tell their orders.

"Um...Kaoru-chan." Megumi spoke. "I'll excuse myself...I'll just go to the rest room to pamper my self...I think I didn't put on that much make-up."

Megumi stood and walked towards the restroom. Yumi stood up too and excused herself. "I'll go with her."

Kaoru smiled at her friends and understood them clearly. As she watched Yumi enter the rest room, she felt something tug at her uniform. As she leaned to see who it was, it was a small child, handing Kaoru a small flower.

The child was wearing a red t-shirt as an in-shirt and a blue jeans jumper over it. Her hair was tied apart and the clips that held her hair were two pink ponytails. To Kaoru, she looked cute and jolly. She child was smiling at her, waiting for Kaoru to take the flower from her hands.

Kaoru took the flower, the child giggled then it ran. Kaoru was surprised at the child's reaction. Then, she looked at the flower that was in her hands. Just like the child, it was cute and beautiful.

"It's cute, Kaoru..." Misao commented, looking at the flower that Kaoru held.

"Yeah..."

Kaoru twirled the flower by its stem and watched it turn around. It made her eyes sparkle and her feelings dazzle in amazement.

She looked up and searched for the child. She saw the child walk towards an old man that was sitting at the table a bit near them. Misao recognized the man quickly.

"Genzai-sensei!!!" Misao exclaimed, waving her hand.

Genzai heard his name being called and looked up to see Kaoru and Misao smiling at him.

"Oh! You're also here!" Genzai told them.

Kaoru nodded and smiled.

Genzai-sensei approached their table and smiled.

"Sensei, " Misao asked, "who is that child?"

Genzai-sensei looked at the chibi, small child that clung on his leg. He patted her back and then he looked at Misao to answer. "This is my grand daughter, Suzume." He introduced. "Suzume, say hi to Kaoru and Misao."

The child gave them a sweet smile and giggled. "Konnichiwa..." she giggled, waving her small hand at them.

Kaoru smiled back and pinched the child's cheek softly. "Hello also..." she replied, "You're a cute child you know."

Suzume smiled and approached Kaoru as she let go of her grandfather's clothes. She rested her small hand on Kaoru's lap and smiled at Kaoru. "You are beautiful, Kao-nee." She told Kaoru.

Kaoru let out a soft chuckle and held the small girl's hand then, the child was delighted.

The little girl noticed Misao, who was smiling at her. Suzume smiled back and waved her hand, "You are pretty, oneisan."

Misao rolled her eyes and sighed. "You too, kid!" she said, holding up a peace sign. Suzume smiled back ang let out a soft giggle.

Then, Yumi and Megumi came out of the bathroom with their faces pampered and make-up filled. As they saw whom Kaoru was talking to, they smiled at the visitor and sat down on their seats.

Yumi noticed the small child and also the flower that Kaoru was holding. "That's a cute flower, Kaoru." Yumi said. Then she looked at the cute child that was staring strangely at her. "And that's a cute child too."

Suzume made out a wry face, about to cry. Then, tears formed in her eyes as she pointed at Yumi and Megumi. "Waahhh!!!" she cried, "....y-you are...!!!" The child pounced on Kaoru's lap as she kept on crying. Genzai sensei was surprised at Suzume's reaction towards Yumi and Megumi. The two felt anger rose to their cheeks but yet they tried to calm down, their opponent's just a small child. Not a monster.

Genzai-sensei gave out his most sincere apologies to Suzume's attitude towards Yumi and Megumi as he carried the crying child from Kaoru's lap. He bade goodbye to the group and then he left the restaurant.

Kaoru and her friend's eyes followed Genzai-sensei exit the restaurant. There were a few fans that ate outside the restaurant, after all, Kaoru is famous.

Minutes later, their order came and they started eating. Their order was served with a few vegetables and a special soup. As they ate, they kept on talking about the flower...the flower that Suzume gave.

"Kaoru, you keep on staring at the flower as if you've never received one!" Yumi joked, sipping at her drink.

Kaoru looked at Yumi and stuck out her tongue playfully to her.

"Hmm...I think dear Sano doesn't give you any...want me to say that-" Megumi was cut off when Kaoru spat out, "Shut up, Megumi! At least I didn't like a nerd!!!"

"What nerd?!" Megumi replied, wiping her lips with a napkin, "He's cute!!!"

"Ha! Yeah right!" Kaoru scowled back, playfully. It was Shinta they were talking about. Megumi liked Shinta when she first saw him and when she found out that the red head was her classmate at one subject, Social Studies.

They all laughed.

After their conversation, Kaoru paid the bill and called her driver to pick her up. It was almost night already and the restaurant will close in an hour. She asked Tsubame, her sister, if she wants to go home with her but Tsubame resented.

"I'll just call one of our drivers." Tsubame explained.

Misao, Yumi and Megumi called their own drivers and in a few minutes, their drovers came. They bade goodbye to Kaoru and Tsubame as they left.

Kaoru sat on their table as she waited for her driver to come. A few customers said hi and asked for autographs or pictures, Kaoru gratefully accepted their offer.

Then, her limo finally came. Kissing her sister on the cheek, she bade goodbye.

She approached the exit and searched for her sunglasses in her bag then she put then on. The guard that was having his duty outside the restaurant escorted her towards her limo, letting theirselves squeeze into the crowd of fans that blocked their way.

Finally, Kaoru was inside the limo and then she quickly pushed the lock of the door, obviously locking it.

The limo made its way out of the fans as quickly as it could but careful not to hurt any.

Kaoru sat peacefully at her seat as she removed her glasses. She gave out a heavy sigh and then she searched for her cell phone as she placed the glasses in her bag. She felt some thing soft inside her bag, she pulled it out, it was the flower that Suzume gave her.

"You are beautiful, Kao-nee."

The child's voice recalled in her mind. The message was soothing and relaxing.

She has received many messages from many persons or many fans about her appearance but Suzume's was very different. It was sweet and innocent unlike the others, they shouted it and held it up on banners every time she would appear.

She carefully placed the flower in her back and then got her phone.

Kaoru dialed her father's number but then there was no answer. 'He must've gone overtime.' She thought.

Then, she dialed Sano's cell phone number.

A sweet message was first heard then started a sweet conversation. Kaoru curled a strand of her hair around her fingers as she talked back to the person she loved.

Sigh! Here are my messages to reviewers:

-esthered- ei! Thanks for the advice! I'm trying to do as what you say and I hope I did it right! Hehe! Also, thanks for claiming it as an innocent love story! A friend of mine says it really was and she loved this story! Thanks for the reviews and keep on reading my story! Thanks! Lav ya!

-rain angst- hey! This is the second review I've got from you and thanks! I really thought the previous chapter was a great one! Carefully read the message up there (about the next chapter) and sorry for it and here is the chapter you've requested, keep on reading! Lav ya!

Message to all:

Just keep on reading and thanks for the reviews! If there are any comments, suggestions or if you have detected any grammatical errors, I'm sorry and I promise to fix that error! Just tell me what it is and I'll really fix it! THANKS YOU GUYS...LAV YA!!


	4. The skill

Hello to all!! I miss ya guys! And I juz keep on typing and typing and typing…anyway…! This is such a surprise to see only a reader placing reviews on my stories…every chapter actually…it makes me wanna cry…huhuhuhu…. sorry for being late!!! :) sori!! please forgive me guys!!! rain angst...sorry! 

Anyway-

Read and now….enjoy!! 

Disclaimers: I don't own RK, its characters and its story!!! Anyway..let's get started with this chapter….

Chapter 4 

As Kaoru finished talking to Sano, the limo finally reached the estate's gates. As the limo made its way inside the gates, to the garden, Kaoru looked outside. She could see how big and how beautiful their house was. It was well guarded and not even a single intruder dares to enter, except if that person was ready to face her father.

Her father was a merciless killer before he met her mother. He worked for the government yet he killed brutally. It was part of a n assassin's work, kill everyone on the way.

Then, her father met a young woman who made his heart for killing stop. He decided to call it quits but the government won't let him. Instead, he waited for the group that he was working for fall…

Kaoru closed her eyes as she inhaled. The sweet smell of her perfume invaded her nostrils as she inhaled. As she opened her eyes, she finds the limo she was riding already in front of their estate.

A guard that was positioning outside opened the limo door open for her kindly. As she stepped out, she gave the guard a quick smile then she continued her way in.

As she entered the house, she noticed why the living room lights were off. To her curiosity, she walked towards the room and found nothing; it was pitch black unlike the kitchen. She placed her bag down blindly as she searched for the switch to flick the lights on.

As her fingers finally turned the lights on, to her surprise, there was some kind of a rugard animal, probably a dog, ready to attack her.

She called out her guards but there wasn't any response.

"Guess I have to take this thing out my self…" she murmured, walking near the fireplace.

Above the fireplace, Japanese swords were on display and so are their family pictures and all.

Taking one, she removes it from its sheath and positioned herself into a defensive move.

The dog growled at her and charged towards her. She tried to evade the move but she wasn't concentrating that much so, the dog bit her left arm.

She shook off the dog quickly and hit it on his snout just as it landed on the floor.

She glared at the animal as she applied pressure on the wound.

"That's it you, monster!" she growled, "You punched holes on my delicate skin!!!"

The animal couldn't understand what she was saying so it just kept on charging yet, Kaoru kept on evading.

It paused for a while as it licked its snout, tasting its own blood. Kaoru finally had her chance; she charged up on the defenseless animal and hit it on the back…hard.

The sword cut sharp on the dog, it bled hard.

Minutes later, the animal fell on the ground, lying on its own pool of blood.

Kaoru panted as she took out her handkerchief from her bag and wiped the sword. Her skills weren't that good but she learned enough.

Her father taught her a few moves and styles. There was one style she always wanted to achieve that her father would most likely to perform during fights…Nikaido-Hi-Po, the one-sided heart. But her father won't allow to, she has to be smart enough to use a great sword.

Returning the sword back to its sheath, she heard some kind of sinister laugh coming from the kitchen.

She called a maid but then there was no response.

"Who the heck are you?" she shouted, glaring at the kitchen door.

Then, the kitchen door swung open and out comes her father, Jin'eh.

Kaoru looked at the dog's corpse for a while then at her father. "Are you responsible for this?" she growled.

Jin'eh approached one of the sofas and sat there. "Yes." He replied calmly.

Kaoru walked towards her father and raised a hand, about to slap her father on his cheek.

"If you were thinking to harm your father…" Jin'eh said, "I'd rather think about your self."

Kaoru glared at her father as she let her hand drop on her side. She threw the sword she was holding at her father.

Jin'eh caught it and smirked. "Not bad with that dog…" he commented.

Kaoru spun around and sat on another sofa, in front of Jin'eh. A maid rushed towards her with a medical kit and began to treat her.

"Why are you not referring to my calls?" she asked the maid.

The maid paused for a while as she opened her mouth to reply. "Umm…it's because your father said so, ma'am." She replied, continuing her way to Kaoru's wound.

"I see…to the guards too?"

"Yes…"

Kaoru clenched her fists as she glared once more at her father. "What's the big idea into bringing that darn dog in this house?" she scowled at her father.

"You said once that you wanted to learn a technique of mine, right?" Jin'eh replied.

"Yes."

"What did I tell you?"

"You said that I should be able to master the greatest abilities of a sword…" Kaoru replied dryly.

"Good." Jin'eh said. "What you just did can be one…but you are too slow."

Kaoru looked at her left arm to see if the bandage was finished then she jumped, stomping her foot on the carpet floor. "SLOW?!" Kaoru growled. "I was almost killed by that animal when I needed some help the most!"

Jin'eh rolled his eyes and tossed a pillow on Kaoru.

Kaoru pushed the pillow aside, she was so angry.

The maid that was on her side left the room, she wished to tell them to stop fighting but that was none of her business.

"Anymore of this shit I'm going!" Kaoru growled. She wasn't supposed to say that word but she couldn't hold it any longer.

Taking her bag, she stomped her way to her room, giving a big bang as she closed her room.

Jin'eh stood up, shoving his hands in his pockets. He wasn't guilty or somewhat, he knew that this mess would be over overnight. He called a maid to clean up the mess and cleanse the Japanese sword that Kaoru used.

Message to reviewer(s):

-rain angst- hey there! You know what, you are the most comforting and pleasant person I've ever heard! Haha! Thanks for the review about the previous chapter and also for being open and kind…the test was well…easy! Hehe! I had a lot of confidence and I hope that I pass!!! Thanks! Ciao! I'll see you in the next chapter! 


	5. Shinta

I dunno what happened and why my name could be looked up to! I think posting another chapter might help…what is happening? Please tell me!!! 

Disclaimer: As I have said, I don't own RK and everything related to it! I do not wish to screw their characteristics but to screw them is for the story ok? (Um...different meaning of screw, ok?)

**Chapter 5**

Kaoru slumped on her bed as she threw her bag on the floor. Her hands fiddled on the bandage that wrapped her arm, it was painful but she could still bear it.

She took her phone from her bag and looked at it. There was a message, from Sano.

She smiled at the phone as she opened the message by pressing a few buttons. The message made her smile but a call would be very much delighted.

She read the message, murmuring. "I love you, Kaoru…be fine and good night. kiss…"

Putting down the phone on the small table near her, she sighed happily. Sano's message was calming…he was always like that.

"I love you too…" she murmured. She couldn't reply to the message, she was lazy to. And besides, Sano understands.

Kaoru spun around in her bed, facing the ceiling. Closing her eyes, she let the dreams invade her mind.

The red-head was lying on his bed, reading a textbook. He loved reading yet sometimes, there wasn't any time for him to read a lot. A lamp rested on a table just beside him, its light hit the book, letting the reader see. It was dark in his room but the lamp helped him do what he wishes to.

His eyes read slowly, letting him understand more on what he was reading.

His concentration snapped instantly when he heard a soft knock on his door. Standing up, he left the book and walked towards the door, flicking his bedroom lights open. As he turned the knob, he pulled the door open only to see his mother standing in front of him.

"Okasan? What are you doing? You should be resting!" he told her, taking her shoulders in his hands.

His mother was not that really old but she was sick. Doctors told the family that she has some sort of sickness called cholera and the cure is hard to find.

Helping his mother walk, Shinta let her sit down on his bed.

"Okasan…" he murmured.

His mother looked at him with innocent eyes, she was smiling. Shinta sat down beside his mother as he took off his glasses and rested them on the table.

"Shinta…" his mother whispered, cupping her son's cheeks.

"Yes?" he asked. His eyes widened on the sudden call of his name. He touched her hand, it was thin and pale…she really is sick…and there may be no cure.

"I want you to take care of the family if ever some thing happens…" she said, smiling at her son.

Shinta was confused, is she going to die already.

"Okasan, what do you mean?" he asked, putting down his mother's hand along with his.

His mother smiled once more, her son was too innocent yet loving. He was the most timid man she's ever met in his entire life.

"Nothing, dear…" she replied. "I just had a bad dream and it might come true…"

"It's not going to be, okasan…" he confronted her, "It's just a dream…"

His mother looked at the ceiling for a moment then at him. "They say dreams do come true…" she mumbled.

Shinta was beginning to worry. 'Okasan's getting old.' He thought.

His mother stood up and made her way towards the door. She switched the lights off and took the doorknob in her hands. Before she closed the door, she looked at Shinta then she smiled.

Shinta smiled back, his innocent smile made his mother comfortable and it was pleasing to everyone's eyes…except Kaoru.

"Good night, Shinta dear…" his mother said.

"Good night…"

His mother closed the door.

Shinta looked at his textbook and stared at it blankly for a moment. Why did his mother tell him that?

Taking the book, he closed it and placed it on the table, beside his glasses.

He tuck his self on his bed, it was soft, warm and soothing. The winds blew hard outside and Shinta expected that it would rain tomorrow but it didn't. he looked on his left and turned the lamp off then he closed his eyes and began dreaming…

Shinta… I want you to be strong… Who are you? Want do you want form me? 

_Please be strong…please…_

_I will…I will be strong…I must be…._

**No messages for this matter…I'm too depressed to type a lot…whhyyyy????!?!?!?**


	6. Truth about Tsubame

I still couldn't find my name by the search engine! Is there something wrong? Please help! This is already the 6th chapter of my story yet there I still couldn't find my username! Help! 

Disclaimer: I don't own RK!

_Summary:_

_Morning._

_Kaoru woke up and saw her sister sleeping on their sofa. Yahiko came to see Tsubame, since he was told by the quiet girl to do so. And then…_

**Chapter 6**

Kaoru woke up on the irritating sound of the alarm. Turning it off, she stormed on it for a bit then she got up. She walked towards her closet and took out a robe. As she put in on, she opened the door of her room and set her foot to exit.

On her way downstairs, she yawned and was shocked to see her little sister sleeping on the sofa.

She ran towards her sister and checked her temperature, she's fine.

The younger child opened her eyes and groaned, only to see her sister's beautiful face in front of her.

"Hm…?" she mumbled.

Kaoru smiled at her sister and sat beside her. "Tsubame?" she asked, "Are you okay? You seem like exhausted…"

Tsubame rubbed her eyes and looked around for a while and set her eyes on her sister once more. "Oneisan?" she mumbled, "I'm, fine…"

Kaoru sighed happily; she took her sister's head and patted it softly. "Just rest now okay?"

Tsubame nodded and slumped on the sofa once more, giggling.

"What's funny?" Kaoru asked politely.

Tsubame just shook her head and closed her eyes. She tried to catch her dream once more but with her sister's presence near her, it won't appear.

Kaoru just smiled at her sister and stood up, locking a strand of hair behind her ear. She headed towards the dining room to see what breakfast would be. As she reached the dining room, she pushed the doors open and saw a few maids rush here and there.

As she took a seat, one maid automatically placed a set of food before her. Her breakfast was just simple, a few fruits and fish. Taking a fork, she ditched a fruit and popped one in her mouth.

Lazily chewing the fruit in her mouth, she called a maid for juice and also to fetch Tsubame some food. The maid replied that Tsubame wouldn't be eating at that time and that the young girl would be eating later on.

In a few minutes, Kaoru finished eating and then she ran to her room for a quick shower. As she exits her room, she put on her clothes and faced her self on the mirror. She wore the school's uniform, which she calls "dull clothing." The uniform was just simple, long sleeves and short skirt. A necktie hung on her neck, flowing down to her breast. Then, she took a dangling earring and hooked it in her ear.

The bandage on her left arm gave a smug look on her face. It was awful to her sight and she blamed her father for that wound. But the incident was over so it was fine for her to leave it alone. She took another glance at her self and gave out a sweet smile then she took her bag then her phone and walked her way downstairs.

As she looked at the living room, she saw her sister still there but was sleeping at that moment. She approached her sister and gave a kiss on her temple.

As Kaoru was about to leave, she heard a snicker behind her and to her surprise it was Yahiko, Sano's little brother.

"Just what the heck do you think you're doing?" Kaoru scowled, resting her hands on her hips.

"I'm here to see Tsubame…not a busu face like you!!" the boy replied, grinning.

Kaoru glared at the small boy. He was dressed in his uniform, a formal touch was in his appearance it was the second time Kaoru saw him dress like that.

Yahiko walked towards Tsubame and looked at her sleeping form.

"Sorry…my sister's sleeping!" Kaoru scowled.

Yahiko looked at Kaoru, he pulled his tongue out and made a face in front of her. "This looks like you!!!" Yahiko teased.

Kaoru was about to punch Yahiko when she heard a cough behind her. Turning around, it was her father.

"You'll be late for school if you don't hurry, dear." Jin'eh informed.

"Yes, father." Kaoru replied, as she nodded. She approached her father and gave him a good-bye kiss on the cheek before she set her foot outside to enter her limo waiting for her. (Yuck! Haha! I mean the kiss! I'm sorry to type this but my friend feels awkward on this line. Haha! Continue-)

Jin'eh smiled as he watched his daughter go. Then he looked at Tsubame, who was accompanied by Yahiko that was sitting beside her. Jin'eh approached the living room and sat on the sofa in front of Yahiko and Tsubame.

As he rested his foot on the coffee table, Yahiko looked at him and greeted him quietly.

"Ohayogazaimasu, sir." Yahiko greeted, "I'm sorry to come in your house so early."

"Ohayo also, Yahiko." Jin'eh greeted back, "It's okay to come by our house anytime just as long you do something important in here." An eyebrow went up on Jin'eh's forehead as he said the last word.

"Thank you, sir." Yahiko replied, bowing slightly.

Jin'eh grinned at the sight of Yahiko and Tsubame. Tsubame was too young to have a boy friend and who ever dares to get his daughter away from him that person would have to face the parent first.

Even thought Tsubame was only adopted, everything was kept. The little girl had no idea that she was just an adopted girl and the only thing she knew is that she woke up in a different room when she was two years old.

Kaoru was really Jin'eh's daughter and even she didn't have the chance to see her mother. Kaoru's mother died right after she gave birth to the raven-haired girl. Jin'eh felt hopeless at that time, he couldn't handle the young girl on his own. He was a killer before and when he met the girl of his dreams, Jin'eh paused on his task and decided to support his wife instead.

All alone, Kaori tried to find bliss under her father's wing but she couldn't. Jin'eh noticed his young daughter's empty bliss and decided to look for it. So he adopted a young girl, a lot younger than Kaoru. To Kaoru, that girl was definitely the best family member she had, next to her mother.

Kaoru waited for her limo to reach their school. School was a few kilometers away from their house but it took them too long to reach the place that time. As she stared outside the window. Thenshe heard her cell phone rang.

Her hands dug in her bag to answer it. As she answered it, it was a very familiar voice. A voice which she would hear almost everyday…


	7. Here he sings

Yep, it's long and weird CAUSE I CAN"T FIND MY NAME ANYWHERE!!!!!! AAARRGGGHHH!!!! coughs I'm sorry but it's painful to search my name and I can't find it! It's painful you know…you work hard, typing stories and then the story and the name couldn't be FOUND! sobs 

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN RK!!!

**Chapter 7**

Shinta was in his father's car, looking outside the window and searched for a few sceneries. The car was not that very rich looking or some thing that looks a lot more expensive than the limousine (What do you guys expect? A Rolls Royce?! Hehe!).

Shinta wasn't born with a silver spoon, unlike Kaoru and a few of her friends. He was born with a normal family and it was not a problem to him. But then, his mother got sick that time and it made the single boy worried. He has no brother or sister and the only people to entertain him were just few: their neighbors and a few kids on near their house and also some students in school.

His father's car came into a stop, it was in front of school already. Taking his bag, Shinta bade goodbye to his father and then walked outside the car to enter the school. He looked back and saw Kaoru's limo make its way towards school.

As the limo halted in front of the school's building, a bodyguard stepped out first and opened the rear door for the passenger who was still yapping on the phone. It was Kaoru, she wasn't something skimpy that time, it was fine for Shinta.

Kaoru held on her phone as she stepped out of the car. Then, she noticed a stare at her. Looking up, she saw Shinta looking down on her.

'What is he looking at?!' she thought.

Her limo left and then she put the receiver down and walked towards Shinta to tell him something.

"Kaoru-dono." Shinta breathed out, "Good morning."

The greeting was followed after with a smile, but it didn't let Kaoru give back one.

"What are you looking at?!" she scowled at Shinta.

"Ano…Kaoru-dono." Shinta reasoned out, "I just happen to look at your car and then-"

"Just never stare at me, EVER!" she snapped. Man, her head was boiling, what for?

"Gomen…" Shinta apologized, turning away with his head bowed down. He walked his way up the steps of the school and entered first.

Kaoru was just standing there with her hands on her hips. She licked her lips and gave out a heavy sigh. As she shook her head, she felt something tap her shoulder. As she turned around, the person who tapped her hugged her.

"Got you!" Sano exclaimed, hugging his beloved.

Kaoru giggled as Sano hugged her. To Kaoru, Sano could be a kid sometimes…

As Sano let go of Kaoru, he took her hand and they walked towards the school steps and towards their first room. The couple was room mates every first and second subject…it was a coincidence.

Entering their first room, the English room, which their teacher was Genzai-sensei. Unfortunately, he's going to be late due to a few emergencies. Genzai was also a doctor in their place, a small clinic near them. (2 jobs? Na! Part time only for the doctor thingy…Hehe.)

Kaoru sat on the front row on the left along with Sano and a few more students.

"Hey, Jou-chan." Sano spoke, "Why don't you sing for the class, eh?"

Kaoru glared at Sano and raised an eyebrow. "Do you have something to create music?" she asked, staring at the man before her.

"Yup!" Sano replied cheerfully, turning to his back and took the big black bag. Opening the bag, it was a guitar, Kaoru's favorite guitar (and my fav too!!). The guitar was silver, not in color, but was made silver…metal or some sort. The strings weren't nylon, and Sano finds the guitar strings easy to pluck rather than nylon (True!! I have a nylon guitar and it's hard to pluck them but when you play a nylon string, it sounds good!)

Kaoru smiled at Sano and quickly turned her chair to face Sano.

Most of the students caught their attention and then they circled Sano and Kaoru, wanting to hear the songbird's voice.

Plucking a few strings, Sano checked if the pitch of each string were correct. Then, he signaled Kaoru that it was okay.

"Hey, Kaoru, why don't you sing Fantasy?" a student asked, it was Beautiful Sakura's chart topper.

"Well?" Sano asked Kaoru, "Shall we?"

Kaoru thought of the request for a moment and smirked, "Sure."

Sano played the introduction; a few students or a few B.S. (Beautiful Sakura)fans nodded their heads on the beat of the song.

Kaoru nodded her head too and smiled, she snapped her fingers as Sano played the guitar.

_"People whisper, they say_

_That you'd ask me out, I'd love too anyway_

_But there's something interfering_

_It's your friends, they're irritating…_

_My world goes around when I'm with you_

_It's just that I'm crazy over you…_

_Is there something bothering you?_

_Is there something I could do?_

_To make you smile once more_

_Just walk up to me and say what you please_

_I won't stop you boy_

_I love you, not in fantasy_

_Not in fantasy but forever reality…_

_Cappuccino lip marks_

_That's the thing that you've found out this nigh_

_Our dinner together_

_You take my hand; we're in the dance floor_

_Together but not that really forever…_

_You whisper me this song_

_We stay together almost all night long_

_How I wish this were reality not fantasy…"_

The class applauses as Kaoru finished the song, it disturbed Shinta but he doesn't want to fight with the whole class. He busy sitting on one corner, reading a textbook for a math test.

Sano noticed that the red-head wasn't with the crowd so he decided to call him.

"Hey, Shinta! Why don't you come over here and join the group?" Sano hollered at him.

Shinta looked up as he pushed his glasses back. He saw Sano look at him and so did a few students. Shinta smiled at the rooster-head and was about to reply when Kaoru did his part.

"Sano, he's busy!" Kaoru told him, pulling an end of his shirt.

Sano looked at Kaoru and smiled, he put his hand on hers. "He's going to come, count on me!" he said.

"Ano…Sano-dono, I'll just finish this part and I'll come over." Shinta shouted back.

Sano heard the reply and grinned at Kaoru. "See, Jou-chan, it's fine for him…"

Kaoru gave out a heavy sigh and rolled her eyes. 'Whatever you say…' she thought.

Since the previous song was finished, the students rushed to request another line of songs. It was hard for Sano and Kaoru to pick.

Kaoru's voice was entertaining when she sang even when she talks…in a nice way. Her sweet spirit only showed to the people she was close to and those she considered a friend.

"Why not let Sano sing!" a student exclaimed, that student had a crush on Sano and she always wanted to spend some time with him. Her name was Mai.

Sano scratched the back of his head and blushed, "Maa maa, Mai." Sano chuckled, "My voice is not that good!"

"Yeah, right. I hear you sometime sing a few rock songs…" a student commented.

Kaoru looked at a few students then at Sano. She smiled at the man she loved for almost two years and a half. Sano caught her eyes and looked at her back, his look was like asking for help.

"Mai's comment was great." Kaoru chuckled, "Why don't you sing for them? It may be the first time they could hear your voice."

A smile ended the sentence; it sealed Kaoru's lips. Sano shrugged at Kaoru and then he looked at Mai, who was now blushing.

"Alright, alright…just keep quiet." Sano finally decided, nodding his head.

Shinta finished a paragraph and just like he told Sano, he walked up to the group and stood in front of Kaoru. He ignored a few exclamations from a few students and looked at Sano, he was waiting.

"Hmm…what to sing…" Sano thought, resting a finger on his chin.

A student commented a rock song, like Limp Bizkit or some Linkin' Park or some thing else. Another said to sing some thing ballad like "More than Words." But Sano wasn't in too much ballad, he liked some songs that would make his head nod on the beat. Then he looked at Kaoru, may be a song might come up. Finally, he picked a song, to him, it was sad but nice to hear.

After a few plucks of his guitar strings, his mouth opened to sing.

He did the intro then he started singing, a few students sang with while the others tapped on their seats as if they were using drums. The song was indeed sad but touching…it was his song to a girl…a girl he formerly loved.

What was shocking is that why did Sano picked that song? Kaoru questioned herself, she wanted to ask her boy but something resisted her too, she doesn't want to argue. After all, Sano is a type of guy who doesn't want to lose until he gives up.

After a few lines, Sano paused, it left the students wonder why did he pause. Kaoru looked at Sano worriedly, she placed her hand on his lap, wanting to know why.

She remembered one of the biggest break-ups two years ago, Megumi and Sano. Kaoru was Megumi's friend and when she tried to let Sano and Megumi make up, Sano resisted and asked her out.

"Sano?" Kaoru asked, worriedly. Sano looked at Kaoru, there were no tears and no frowns, his face instantly smiled at her. "I'm fine, I just forgot the lyrics…" Sano replied.

Kaoru sighed in relief to her self, she thought Sano was hurt or some thing. But any song won't affect Sano; he has some one to replace, Megumi…Kaoru.

A few students giggled and laughed, Sano paused playing the guitar. The class applaused as Sano stopped with the guitar. Even with the incomplete performance, fans were contented. A lot of them heard him sing for the first time and others already heard him…especially Kaoru.

Sano's voice was recorded in her phone and she would listen to it whenever they fight. The couple fights over small things: jealousy or if one of them forgot something important. Example, their monthsarry or some sort.

Shinta looked at Kaoru closely, mostly her arm. 'She looks hurt.' He thought.

"Ano, Kaoru-dono…" Shinta began.

Most of the students silenced theirselves for a while to hear what their geek classmate has to say. He was considered a nerd mostly for his features: glasses, attitude, few friends and for being the smartest on that batch.

"You seem hurt…what happened on your left arm?" Shinta asked, he wasn't worried or some sort. He was just there standing, his face was serious and so was everyone.

Sano looked at Kaoru, so did their classmates. A few whispers erupted on the whole class, all about what Shinta had just said.

"Kaoru?" Sano asked worriedly, placing his hand on her lap.

Kaoru looked at her feet, her lips were trembling. Unable to answer the question, she bit her lip and clasped her hands, hoping a miracle would happen but nothing did. With her head bowed down, her bangs covered most of her face. Then she could feel tears form in her eyes, why?

Maybe because the situation was unbelievable or because she was afraid that people would look up to her as a liar. She doesn't want to lose relationship with other people and maybe with such a simple situation would make the band's fall down.

"Kaoru-dono?" Shinta asked again in a moderate tone.

Sano settled the guitar down for a moment, giving it to Mai, letting her hold it for a while. He tried to gaze in her eyes but the maiden would look away. He took her hands and grasped on them softly. Then, in a polite way, he asked, "Kaoru, what's wrong?"

-------

Ei! Wish I could have a good review! Give me one! Haha! 


	8. Child

Sigh! I just fixed the summary and a lot of guys read already!! Haha!  anyway thanks for the reviews and love ya all! 

Disclaimer: I don't own RK!

Chapter 8 

Kaoru mustered all of her courage before she could act. Then, she looked at her beloved's eyes; tears were in her eyes and were waiting to fall down.

"O-otousan…" she mumbled.

"Otousan?" Sano asked, his eyebrows knitted. He took Kaoru's left arm and pushed the sleeve of her uniform up. His eyes widened when he saw the bandage that wrapped her left arm. "What the heck happened here?" he asked again, he was angry.

Kaoru began to feel afraid, her lips trembled and so does her fists. Sano scolded her and how come she wouldn't reply?

"Sa-sano…I can explain." Kaoru began. She took a handkerchief from her bag and began to wipe the tears in her eyes carefully, she wouldn't want to ruin her make-up. "It was some kind of training…" she continued.

The class realized that they were in the way of such a small argument between the couple. As quietly as they could, they walked towards one corner of the room…away from the couple.

Mai saw that Shinta was still staring at Kaoru. She tapped Shinta's shoulder to tell him to move. "This is getting personal, Shinta" she said, "Let's go."

The redhead wanted to argue but she was right, this is indeed getting personal. He turned around and walked towards his seat. He ignored the cries of the maiden and decided to continue on the book he was supposed to finish minutes ago. Mai sat beside Shinta, trying to look for a conversation.

"Training?" Sano asked, letting go of Kaoru's arm. He crossed his arms across his chest as he listen to his girl friend's explanation. He could tell that Kaoru was afraid or some sort because of her stammering words.

"T-the ni-night I-I came ho-home…" she explained, "The-there were dogs…"

"Dogs?"

"Y-yup…d-dogs…"

Sano shook his head and placed his hand on Kaoru's shoulder, showing comfort. "Try to calm down, Kaoru." He told her politely.

Kaoru inhaled deeply and tried to smiled, some tears formed in her eyes and then she wiped them again before it could fall down. 'Alright now, Kaoru.' She thought, 'Tell him everything and don't be scared…there's nothing to be afraid of.'

"You okay now?" Sano asked, taking her hands as he smiled.

Kaoru nodded as she smiled, "Yup."

Yahiko sat on the sofa patiently waiting for Tsubame to wake up and for Jin'eh to get lost. He sat there with his hands on his lap, his back was straight and he looked at Tsubame sleep.

Jin'eh was sitting on the other side, reading a newspaper. His idea was not to piss Yahiko off but just to read the newspaper and finish it as soon as possible. His legs were crossed and a pipe was in his mouth as he read.

Yahiko then stared at Jin'eh, still reading the newspaper. He looked at his wristwatch and then realized that he was late! He has to wake Tsubame up or else their teacher will kill them. He looked at Jin'eh again, still reading the paper. Yahiko knows more of the family background than Sano. He knows that the girl that slept beside him is just adopted and all of that. What he doesn't know is that Tsubame has feelings for him. Only Kaoru knows that and she promised that she would tell no body.

Finally, Jin'eh finished reading. He folded the paper and placed it on the table in front of him. He stood up and smiled at Yahiko then he walked towards the stairs to his room.

Yahiko gave out a heavy sigh and then he looked at Tsubame once more. He liked Tsubame too but as a friend. He had a crush on their classmate named Marimo (forgot the last name! ). The young girl was a rich as any body else and her father owns an amusement park.

He remembered when he first met Tsubame when he was just a couple of years younger. He was hitting a tree with a long stick, copying his favorite samurai that was on TV. When he hit the tree once more, the strap of his sandal broke. Tsubame saw it all and decided to approach the kid. They fell on a argument at first but it ended up that the young girl fixed his sandal.

Yahiko smiled at the memories. His thoughts snapped when he felt something vibrate at his right pocket. The sudden vibration caused him to jump and grumble. Then, he shoved his hands in his pockets and took out his phone. On the phone screen, Yutaro's name was one display. Yutaro is his best friend and they would mostly argue about whatever comes into their mind.

He pressed a button on his phone and placed it on his ear.

"Hello?" Yahiko asked innocently.

"HEY!! WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU?!" the other line shouted.

Yahiko pushed the phone away for a moment, Yutaro's voice was loud and was not clear. "You don't have to shout you idiot!!" he grumbled back.

"Alright, alright." Yutaro's voice calmed down. "Where are you by the way?"

Yahiko looked around before replying, "I'm at Tsubame's house. She told me to come…but she's asleep…I'll stay here for a while."

"Making a move huh?" Yutaro teased.

"Nande?!"

"Nothing, man!"

"Why you…"

! click !

The server was down at an instant. Yahiko inserted his phone back into his pocket. Yutaro's a nice kid but he could be some kind of a bad ass some times.

"That darn idiot…making a move my ass!!" he grumbled, scratching his head.

"Who made a move?"

Yahiko turned around and saw Tsubame wide awake. She was disturbed by Yahiko's loud voice.

"I-I'm sorry…did I wake you up?" Yahiko asked, sitting down beside Tsubame.

"No…I just woke up on my own." She lied, giggling.

Yahiko looked at Tsubame strangely. "What are you laughing at?" he asked. He was confused but really, what was Tsubame laughing at.

"Nothing!" Tsubame replied, trying to stop her giggles. Yahiko rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Are you not going to school?" Yahiko asked, shoving his hands in his pockets. He was also confused why the heck is he there. Is because…? (you'll find out guys! Haha!  )

"No…for this day only…I hope you understand…" Tsubame answered, reaching for a pillow, hugging it softly.

"Uh…ok…" Yahiko replied, smiling. His tummy began to growl, and Tsubame heard it. It made her giggle once more.

"Uh…that's nothing…"Yahiko mumbled, his face turning beet red.

Tsubame tried to stop her laughs, there were already tears in her eyes. "I see that you're hungry…" she replied in between giggles.

"Stop it!" Yahiko growled. "You're like…mocking me…"

His words trailed off as he looked up, his cheeks were already as red as it could be. Then he looked at Tsubame, who was also looking at him with her quiet face. He has never seen Tsubame this noisy and energetic (I agree!)…probably because of the noisy sister?

"I'm sorry, Yahiko…" Tsubame announced, "But if you want to eat, let's eat…"

Tsubame stood up and placed the pillow back in place neatly. In the family, she's the most helpful and kind girl…next to her mother. Kaoru is just kind whenever she's with the people of such kind…people she always wanted to go out with.

Yahiko looked at his feet and shuffled it. "Whatever you want…" he replied.

Tsubame smiled and approached Yahiko. Looking at him, she tried to catch his eye until it rested on hers. "Hey." She whispered, "Let's go to the kitchen and eat…"

Thanks for the reviews once again and here are my replies to the reviews on the previous chapter:

Gabby hyatt – you know how some social girls are? Hehe! Well some of them think that every boy in the neighborhood likes them and…that! Well Kaoru doesn't really hate Shinta. She see Shinta as a irritating kid and since almost the whole school addressed him as a nerd…well that's it!

Scythe195 – Kaoru is a brat because she's rich and she's famous…thinking of having the power…!! But she'll change...you'll see…sly grin

Thanks for those reviews and you may place as many as you want! Ok? See the button down there? The purple one? Gimme a review k? thanks!


End file.
